The technology described herein relates to compression and decompression of communication signals in a transceiver system of a wireless communication network and, particularly, to compressing signal samples in the frequency domain prior to transfer over a serial data link between devices in a base transceiver system or a distributed antenna system.
Transceiver systems in wireless communication networks perform the control functions for directing signals among communicating subscribers, or terminals, as well as communication with external networks. The general operations of a radio transceiver system include receiving radio frequency (RF) signals, converting them to signal data, performing various control and signal processing operations on the signal data, converting the signal data to an RF signal and transmitting the RF signal to the wireless subscriber. Transceiver systems in wireless communications networks include radio base stations and distributed antenna systems (DAS). For the reverse link, or uplink, a terminal transmits the RF signal received by the transceiver system. For the forward link, or downlink, the transceiver system transmits the RF signal to a subscriber, or terminal, in the wireless network. A terminal may be fixed or mobile wireless user equipment unit (UE) and may be a wireless device, cellular phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer or other device equipped with a wireless modem.
Transceiver systems in wireless communication networks must manage the increasing amounts of data required for offering new services to an expanding subscriber base. System design challenges include ensuring flexibility for evolving standards, supporting growing data processing requirements and reducing overall cost. The modular design approach for radio base stations and distributed antenna systems provides the flexibility to meet these challenges. The components of modular designs include base station processors, or radio equipment controllers (RECs) and radio frequency (RF) units, or radio equipment (RE), coupled by serial data links, using copper wire or fiber optic cabling. The REs include transmitters, receivers, analog to digital converters (ADCs) and digital to analog converter (DACs). Wire or fiber optic serial data links transfer the sampled signals between the REs and the REC of the radio base station system. The sampled signals may be centered at the RF or converted to an intermediate frequency (IF) or baseband prior to transfer over the data link. The REC includes functions for signal processing, control and communication with external networks.
In a typical wireless communication network, wireless user equipment units (UEs) communicate via a radio access network (RAN) to one or more core networks. The RAN covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a radio base station. A cell is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the radio equipment (RE) at a base station site. Each cell is identified by a unique identity, which is broadcast in the cell. The RE communicates over the air interface with the UEs within range of the base station. In the radio access network, several base stations are typically connected (e.g., by landlines or microwave) to a control node known as a base station controller (BSC) or radio network controller (RNC). The control node supervises and coordinates various activities of the plural radio base stations connected to it. The RNCs are typically connected to one or more core networks. One example of a radio access network is the Universal Mobile Telecommunications (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN radio access network uses wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) for communication with the UEs.
The modular design approach for radio transceiver systems has led the industry to develop interface standards. One example of an internal interface of a transceiver system which links the radio equipment to a radio equipment control controller is the Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI). The Common Public Radio Interface Specification Version 4.1 (2009 Feb. 18) and previous versions, referred to herein as “CPRI specification,” define a publicly available specification for the data transfer interfaces between the radio equipment (RE) and radio equipment controllers (REC) of transceiver systems, including base stations and distributed antenna systems (DAS). The radio equipment control (REC) processes baseband signal data and communicates with the RNC via an interface referred to as “Iub” for UMTS. The radio equipment (RE) performs the RF processing for transmission of signals over the antenna to UEs, referred to as “Uu” for the UMTS air interface. The REC and RE correspond to the base station processor and the RF unit, respectively. The CPRI specification defines protocols for the serial interface and operations at the physical layer (Layer 1) and the data link layer (Layer 2). Layer 1 and Layer 2 are two of seven categories in the hierarchy of communications functions defined for the “Open System Interconnection (OSI)” network architecture developed by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), referred to as the ISO-OSI network architecture. The serial data link between REC and RE or between two REs, is a bidirectional interface with one transmission line per direction. Connection topologies between the REC and one or more REs include point-to-point, multiple point-to-point, chain, star, tree, ring and combinations thereof.
The CPRI specification supports cellular radio standards 3GPP UTRA FDD, Release 8 (December 2008) and 3GPP E-UTRA, Release 8 (December 2008). The CPRI specification also supports the wireless networking protocol Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, known as WiMax (IEEE 802.16-2004 and IEEE 802.16e-2005). For WiMax, the REC provides access to network entities, such as other WiMax base stations or a WiMax Access Service Network Gateway (ASN-GW). The RE provides the air interface to the subscriber station or mobile subscriber station.
Another example of an interface specification for modular architecture of radio transceiver systems is the Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI). The OBSAI specification describes alternative protocols for the interconnection of RF modules, analogous to RE of the CPRI specification, and baseband modules, analogous to REC of the CPRI specification, as well as data transfer protocols for the serial data links. The OBSAI standard supports several wireless modulation formats, including GSM/EDGE, WCDMA, CDMA and WiMax. The OBSAI standard can also accommodate other wireless network configurations or signal modulation formats by incorporating general purpose modules. The OBSAI standard is described in the documents, “OBSAI Open Base Station Architecture Initiative BTS System Reference Document,” Version 2.0, 2006, and “OBSAI Open Base Station Architecture Initiative Reference Point 3 Specification,” Version 4.0, 2007.
The OBSAI standard describes architectures and protocols for communication between base station processors, referred to as baseband modules, and RF modules. Connection topologies for one or more baseband modules and one or more RF modules include mesh, centralized combiner/distributor and bridge modules. The OBSAI compliant serial data link connecting the baseband module and the RF module is referred to as the reference point 3 (RP3) interface. In systems where remote RF units (RRUs) are connected to a baseband module, the serial data link is referred to as the RP3-01 interface. Connection topologies for the baseband module and RRUs include point-to-point, chain, ring and tree-and-branch. The baseband module/RRUs configurations support distributed antenna systems.
Both the CPRI and the OBSAI architectures apply time-division multiplexing to baseband signal data for transmission over a serial data link. Proprietary or other modular designs for radio base transceiver systems may not comply with CPRI or OBSAI standards.
A distributed antenna system (DAS) distributes signal data from a main antenna or radio data resource to multiple remote antennas connected via Cat5 cable, coaxial cable or fiber optic links. A DAS can connect to a variety of wireless services and then rebroadcast those signals throughout the areas in which the DAS is installed. For example, a DAS can improve cellular telephone coverage within a large building or other structure. A main transceiver and antenna positioned on the roof of the building is connected by cable or fiber to multiple distributed antennas within the building. A DAS may include a “head end” into which source signals are combined for distribution to remote radio units. A DAS system may provide coverage in confined spaces, such as high rise buildings, tunnels, railways and airports. As defined by the DAS Forum of the Personal Communications Industry Association (PCIA), a DAS is a network of spatially separated antenna nodes connected to a common source via a transport medium that provides wireless communication service within a geographic area or structure. The DAS antenna elevations are generally at or below the clutter level and node installations are compact. A digital serial data link may connect the head end to the remote radio units, or heads.
For this description, “base transceiver system” (BTS) refers to the base station processor(s) and the RF units(s) in communication with and under the control of the base station processor, including any type or length of data transfer link. This includes the conventional base station having RF units collocated with the base station processor or on an antenna tower near the antenna. A DAS is another example of a BTS, although the RF units may be located remotely from the base station processor.
Base transceiver systems for wireless communication networks transfer large amounts of sampled signal data over the serial data links between the base station processor and the RF modules. The need to comply with evolving wireless communication standards, increase data volume and serve more subscribers, may require expensive hardware upgrades to transceiver systems, including increasing the number or capacity of serial data links and increasing the data processing capability of supporting subsystems. These requirements can conflict with constraints on transceiver systems, including physical size limitations, power consumption limitations and geographic restrictions.
Therefore, there is a need for increasing the capacity of serial data links and conserving the resources of base transceiver systems for base stations and distributed antenna systems. Compression of data prior to transfer over the serial data links enables the provider to meet these needs by increasing the capacity of existing data links, possibly eliminating or at least postponing, the need to upgrade the existing data links. Increasing the capacity of the data links lowers the cost of data transfer in base transceiver systems. There is also a need for providing compressed signal samples and formatting the compressed samples for compatibility with the data transfer protocols of the BTS, such as CPRI, OBSAI or other data transfer protocols.
The commonly-owned US patent application entitled, “Compression of Baseband Signals in Base Transceiver Systems,” application Ser. No. 12/124,382 filed on 21 May 2008, and the commonly-owned US patent application entitled, “Compression of Signals in Base Transceiver Systems,” application Ser. No. 12/124,561 filed on 21 May 2008, Pub. No. 2009/0290632, describe time domain compression and decompression methods for signal samples in base transceiver systems. Such applications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.